hellotrollfandomcom-20200214-history
Azfeld Selvur
Azfeld Selvur, also known as clockworkKarma, is a lime-blooded troll. His handle related to him in the manner he believes karma must 'always happen', and that clockwork pretains to time, a concept he is highly devoted to. Being 8.55 Alternian solar sweeps old, he is old enough to have his own title, which he calls himself simply Clockgod. He has long, mutant crimson hair that reaches his lower back, and wears a long white trench coat, a black dress shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black leather work boots with steel toe protection. His entire right arm had been severed in a fight with a high-blood, which occured less than a solar sweep ago. It has since been replaced with a mechanical replacement. This arm is particularly durable, and has a steampunk-ish appearance. A silver pocketwatch hangs from his left wrist, and he uses it to measure the ticks he hears to precisely slow his perception of time. His horns are slightly thick, and arc over the back of his head in a streamlined manner. Underneath his coat is a sheathed cavalry saber with a particularly sharp blade, which he uses along with his powers. Traits and Personality Clockgod is quite adamant to other trolls, normally taking a moment to warm up to them. He has a tendancy to attack and kill members of the Nautical Aristocracy, due to the fact members attempted to render lime bloods extinct. His kill count resides in the dozens thanks to his powers. He will, however, behave himself if someone behaves themselves first, or if he has no reason to attack. This rather contradicts his gamblignant past. The last battle he participated in, which cost him a magic dice known as Lone Ember, his ship, and his right arm, as well as his first sylladex, likely beat kindess into him. Powers and Abilities *The power to, at will, manipulate his perception of time to seemingly move and react with perfect precision. *Weaponized his sylladex. Currently taking up cards are four throwing needles x64, his SecondSword, and a deck of playing cards which function as a set of fifty-two steel throwing stars. He has six empty cards in his sylladex, as his husktop is inside a card. *His SecondSword is a large rapier resembling a oversized elegant second hand on a clock, which appears to be made of silver despite being harder than conventional steel. *His fetch modus operates on a simple black wallet style. He tweaked it somewhat so he has the option to launch things out at a high velocity, or just take them out normally. *He designed a virus known as alive.~ATH, which runs in the background processes of servers. It's a virus coded to revive him after his demise. It currently runs on numerous servers and computers, including his personal husktop. The nature of his revival places him in control of an android closely resembling him, except with no skin. *The android, which he calls Clockbot, is capable of flight and similar temporal manipulation as he is. It also wears his precise clothes, and runs on electricity. As a result, it possesses a wall plug concealed in his lower leg. It was waterproofed, but the robot has sustained considerable damage since The Reckoning. Along with being able to link wirelessly to other machines, it can be manned with Azfeld's husktop so long as his soul is not operating it. The machine has steel plating with a coppery finish, and bright green eyes. Due to damage, the armor is pelted with dents and the machine occasionally twitches. It also possesses a built-in sylladex-like inventory system, and can comprehend what captcha codes are after a few seconds of processing. *His strife specibus is currently unset. *Although he is not a Sgrub player, if he was playing, he would be a Prince of Time.